Fly
by CalinaCrafter
Summary: Come one! Come All! To The Jone's Circus! Gilbert lives with his younger brother in a small neighborhood of fellow immigrants, but when the Circus comes into town, Gilbert meets some interesting characters. One of them, is an acrobat who goes simply by the name of "Feliciano". And Gilbert is quick to fall in love.
1. He Works

"Vater! Vater! Look!" A young boy, with pearl white skin, called. He stared at a tent. It wasn't a usual white and red striped one, it was green, red, and white. It looked like Christmas.

"Gilbert, hold on." A man, with long blonde hair, sighed. He paid a man at a podium, and the two went inside. It was magic. There was a large crowd, and the tent was full of lights. It didn't look like a regular tent. It looked like an arena.

"Come on Gil, the show's about to start." The man said, smiling at his boy. Gilbert nodded hastily. His first circus. He'd been waiting for it until he was deemed old enough by his father. Gilbert and his father found a seat, and waited for the show. He'd seen comic strips from thrown out newspapers about circuses, where there were people who battled Lions with chairs, ballerinas on elephants, and a man with a long hat and cape pants leading the excitement. Gilbert could barely contain himself, he was so excited. As Gilbert was gonna ask, how much longer, the show began. It started out better than Gilbert could know. People created fire from their mouths, clowns were funny and painted strangely.

Then the lights became less bright, and soon the tent was darkness, with only one main light on the Ring Leader.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the moment you've all been waiting for!" The drums began to beat, and the lights started to shift throughout the crowd.

"THE VOLARE ITALIANI!" The crowd started cheering, and from the ceiling Gilbert saw people. He couldn't tell their ages from that high, but he knew one of them seemed pretty old. Gilbert starred as one, a woman, jumped from a long tower, before grabbing onto a swing. The woman began to do flips and tricks in the air. Then a man followed after her. The two swung onto one another, did flips with one another, and it was spectacular. Then the older man started. Gilbert was amazed at the tricks. It was like they were flying. A few moments later, something caught Gilbert's eye. Three figures stood at the top of the tower, a swing was given to them, and they were off. Children. Children were also flying.

"Vater! Look! There are children up there! They're flying!" Gilbert tugged on his father's shirt excitedly. The man looked at his son, a small smile on his face. Gilbert was amazed as the performers did tricks and jumps, and leaps, and everything in the air. "Vater I wanna fly…" Gilbert said amazed as he saw the "Volare Italiani" in the air. His father looked down on him, and gave a small smile. The two continued to watch, before the show finally ended, and the two went home.

_10 years laters_

Gilbert sat on his chair, bored beyond his wits. For the first time in a long time, he finally had a break from work. His little brother, Ludwig, was at school. Which left Gilbert all alone. Gilbert stared at the old clock that was just mocking him. Each time it clicked a second away, Gilbert sighed of boredom. As much as he liked having days off, he wasn't used to it. Especially if he's so busy all the time, and to finally have a day off, it's as though he has to do something, but can't. Gilbert sat up, and started to clean. If he couldn't work, he'll clean. He turned on the radio and started to work. First was the living room, which was easy enough since Ludwig and he never really made too much of a mess in there. Then the kitchen, which was a little more used, so dishes were piled in there. He started to wash them, and place them silently away in correct cupboards, singing to the songs that were playing nearby. Gilbert was about to head upstairs, when the radio spokesman caught interest.

"And don't forget! For the next month, and this month only, the famous Jones Circus will be coming! It's been years since we last saw them, but now, they've arrived back into our little town once again. Be sure to get some days off, and have fun with your family and friends!" Gilbert paused, before smiling. The Jones Circus. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. He couldn't wait to tell Ludwig! Gilbert abandoned his cleaning, and rushed out the door. He was gonna need some extra money to get tickets and pay for some games and food.

"Ms. Emma!" Gilbert called to his neighbor, a nice young woman, who was working in her yard.

"Oh! Bonjour Gilbert! May I help you?" She asked politely, a smile on her face.

"Can I work for ya? The circus is coming! So I wanna get some extra cash for Ludwig and I!" Gilbert asked, not so politely, but Emma didn't mind.

"Of course you can Gilbert-!"

"No he can't." Emma's brother, Ned, said, as he stood outside, leaning against the doorframe.

"Why can't he? We're good on money for the next few months. You checked. Five times."

"I just don't want to go wasting money on someone who's not gonna use it for important things." Ned shook his head.

"But this is important to me! I want Ludwig to go! He's never been to one!" Gilbert begged, his German accent getting thicker the more desperate he got.

"No. That's my answer. You can go work for someone else." Ned said, huffing one off his pipe, and went back inside.

"Sorry Gilbert. If it was up to me, I would, but, you know Ned." Emma apologize.

"Ja, Ja, I know… Well, I'll see ya later Emma! If Ludwig comes home early, can he garden with you?"

"Of course! Au revoir Gilbert!"

Gilbert dashed out of his yard, a little annoyed at Ned, but, he really couldn't blame him. After all, they were kinda stuck in the same boat Gilbert was. Being poor and all. It was still a marvel that Emma could grow such a beautiful garden in such a broken old neighborhood. She's lucky that everyone's friendly in these parts. They were always looking out for one another. He started off wondering if anyone in his neighborhood was gonna pay him to do some small labour, but, he couldn't think of anyone who would actually give him the money and not scam him, so he decided to do some work out of his home environment.

The American town of Cheshire wasn't anything special. It wasn't seen on any maps, nor was it regularly discussed. Everyone cared more about the larger cities, like Hollywood, or New York, no one cared about the small Cheshire, who can't even show up on the maps. It was regularly confused for the one down in Connecticut, but, nope, this was just another American town in an American state.

"Hey yah Mister! Got a job I can do for ya?" Gilbert would ask random men on the street, each replied with a no. This town knew Gilbert was hardworking, Gilbert thought, how could no one want to hire him for some simple work? Gilbert sat on a concrete step near a house, and sighed. This was hopeless.

"Are you the kid who's pestering every guy on this street?" A voice said above Gilbert. Gilbert looked up and saw a man, no, a kid. This guy didn't look any older than Gilbert.

"Ah, yeah?" Gilbert said, "What, is this your territory? Sorry, I didn't know this was owned by anyone." Gilbert said, the kid looked a bit shocked when Gilbert spoke. Guess he wasn't expecting a German.

"I have some work for ya, if you're willing." The kid said, smiling.

"Sure! What is it?" Gilbert got up happily. If the kid got a job and some money, Gilbert didn't really care.

"I'm supposed to get some clothes and stuff picked up, but, if you help me, then I can get it done early, and I can have some time to myself." The guy shrugged. Gilbert thought about it for a second, and didn't think it sounded too bad. Just some regular shopping.

"I can help!" Gilbert said happily. The guy smiled too.

"Cool! Okay, come on!" The guy started to run off. He was fast. Gilbert chased after him.

"What's your name anyhow kid?" The guy asked Gilbert. Gilbert frowned slightly at being called a kid by someone who didn't look any older than him.

"Gilbert." Gilbert said, between breaths. The guy smiled.

"Gilbert… That's a nice name. Mine's Alfred!" The guy laughed. The two ran through the town, hitting shops, and buying things. Gilbert didn't pay too much attention to what he was getting, since, he knew from experience that people did _not_ like it when he payed attention to the objects being bought. Alfred then grabbed the stuff.

"Stay here. I'mma be right back! Gotta drop this stuff off! Need to keep it a secret, ya know?" Alfred said, smiling. Gilbert nodded. He hoped he wasn't scammed by this guy. He seemed okay. Gilbert sat down on a bench in the town square, right in front of a water fountain. He turned back and stared into the water, his reflection looking at him, with red piercing eyes. He didn't enjoy looking at himself. He didn't enjoy knowing that this was why people didn't trust him, not just because was German, but because he was supposedly a demon of satan. Heck, when he was younger, he thought he was a demon. Gilbert sighed. This world was full of demons, and he was definitely not one of them.

"Hey, I'm back! And I got us some pop!" Alfred called, walking towards the albino. Gilbert turned to him and smiled. He liked the guy. It was weird how Gilbert had never even heard of him in town. Might be a tourist. Alfred handed over a coca cola to Gilbert, and Gilbert took it without question.

"Are you from around here?" Gilbert asked, as the two started to drink. Alfred shook his head.

"Nah, I'm from Maryland." Alfred shrugged. "Though I have been moving, just not, permanently you know?" Gilbert nodded. He knew. Kinda. "Anyway, now I'm just exploring the states and meeting new people. Leaving them behind…" Alfred looked at the sky, a solemn look in his eyes, before reverting back to a Happier self and faced Gilbert. "What about you?" Alfred asked.

"What about me?" Gilbert asked. It was obvious he lived here.

"Like, do you live here? Or do you like, belong here?" Alfred asked.

"I live here. With mein bruder." Gilbert said, not really paying attention to the second question. Alfred looked up at that.

"You have a brother! Me too! His name's Mattie! He's my step-bro, but he's still awesome! You should see his-" Alfred stopped. He looked at Gilbert. "Why were you seeing if people would hire you for some work?" Alfred asked.

"To get money, duh." Gilbert said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but why. It's obviously for something important." Alfred said, taking a sip of cola.

"The circus." Gilbert sighed. "Mein bruder has never been to one, and I want him to see the wonders of it, like I did when I was a few years older than him." Gilbert said, lowering his head.

"What about your parents?" Alfred asked.

"Not here." Gilbert said, his voice became hardened. He didn't wanna stay stuck on this topic.

"Oh!" Alfred exclaimed, though it wasn't really for Gilbert's answer. "I still have to pay you!" Gilbert looked at him. Now was the pay. "You said circus, right?" Gilbert nodded. "Here. I've got a few spares." Alfred took out two tickets to the Jones Circus. Gilbert was in awe.

"You're giving me this?" Gilbert asked surprised.

"Well, yeah. You've earned it, right?" Alfred grinned. Gilbert took the tickets in haste.

"What about you? Aren't these yours?" Gilbert asked, still confused. Alfred gave a low chuckle.

"Trust me. You can have these two. I have more." Alfred said. Gilbert took the tickets, and felt amazed. He hadn't held one of these in a long time.

"Danke." Gilbert said, a large smile on his face. Alfred laughed.

"What are friends for?" Alfred jumped off the bench. "Yelp, I better start heading back, else my old man's gonna cuss me out. Again." Alfred waved goodbye, while Gilbert just stayed sitting, staring at the tickets. That kid… Gilbert stood up, and started running back to his house. He was so excited to tell Ludwig. Gilbert raced down his familiar road, the one he always took, before seeing the familiar broken down house.

"Bonjour Gilbert." Emma greeted him. She was still in the yard working on her garden.

"Hallo Emma!" Gilbert said happily.

"Did you get money?" Emma asked, rubbing her hands off on her dress.

"Nein! Even better!" Gilbert held out the two tickets Alfred had given him. Emma looked shocked.

"You didn't steal those, did you?" Emma asked, worried. Gilbert was a bit known to steal, but it was only for survival.

"What? Nein! This kid, he didn't look older than me, gave me a job, and gave me them as payment!" Gilbert said. Emma gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm happy for you dear. Keep care of those, you don't want to go losing them, do you?" Emma said. Gilbert nodded. Emma was basically like everyone's mom. His neighborhood was full of immigrants that came from different countries. There was this Asian family down the road, and they were a large family. The eldest was only 19. Then there was this English girl who didn't leave her house at all, Gilbert mainly went to her for jobs, since she always had some. Though, nowadays, she says she found a guy, and they're marrying soon, along with leaving the States, and going back home to England. Two sisters from France moved there as well, leaving behind their life in France, to pursue something worthwhile. What that worthwhile meant, Gilbert didn't know, he was just happy that they found a home. There's more, but Gilbert never really pays that much attention to them. He only cares about the ones that actually talk to him. No one else does, since, well, he's German. Racist assholes. Acting as though they're countries weren't the bad guys once too.

"See ya Emma!" Gilbert waved goodbye, before entering his house. Gilbert jumped in the air gleefully. His awesome self was able to provide two tickets to the circus next week. His little brother was going to be so impressed. Gilbert placed the tickets in his tattered wallet, which was holeless, much to his overall delight. Gilbert laid on the couch. He thought he did great. He helped out Alfred, got tickets, didn't get into any trouble, surprisingly, and he actually did something worthwhile. Ludwig was gonna see the circus. Gilbert loved his brother, even though he was still learning English. It seemed funny, but, when Ludwig was younger, Gilbert and his father would mainly commune in German, so they don't lose their culture, and Ludwig seemed to pick it up. It made Gilbert a little guilty that his brother couldn't speak English as well as other people, but happy that he understood it. Gilbert feared that Ludwig was bullied in school, but, he never came home with stories like that. Not that he would actually tell Gilbert. There was a lot of things that Ludwig had never told Gilbert, but, Gilbert thought that he wouldn't push for information. It wasn't good at times. Gilbert continued to ponder, when the door opened.

"Heya Kiddo!" Gilbert greeted, sitting up. Ludwig stood at the door, his stern face lifted with a smile.

"Hallo Bruder." Ludwig simply said, placing his backpack on the ground near the door. "How was your day?" He asked slowly.

"Today has been awesome! Just like myself!" Gilbert chuckled. Ludwig smiled, but rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Ludwig asked.

"Because, I got us tickets." Gilbert chuckled.

"Tickets…? What are…?" Ludwig started to ask, before Gilbert kindly interrupted him.

"Fahrkarte." Ludwig's eyes widened.

"What are they for?" He asked, interested.

"Der zirkus!" Gilbert said, grabbing his brother, and spin him around. Ludwig laughed, before he was set down, and started to smile.

"We're going to the zirkus?" He asked. Gilbert nodded.

"I was able to get us tickets. I the awesome Gilbert, and your awesome big Bruder, has gotten us entrance into the circus for one day!" Gilbert laughed. Ludwig laughed, a wide smile on his face.

"I can't wait to tell mein friends!" He smiled. Gilbert stopped laughing, and looked at his brother.

"You have friends!" He asked, shocked. Ludwig looked at him annoyed.

"Ja I have friends!" Ludwig said in German. "I just don't talk about them is all." Ludwig huffed. Gilbert nodded.

"I see… I see." Gilbert said, also in German. The two conversed for awhile, excited about the events to come. Ludwig then stared into the distance for a second, his smile, turning into his regular frown.

"Bruder, what about work?" He asked sadly. Gilbert continued to smile.

"I haven't used any vacation days bruder. Besides, you know that my boss will let me. That Vargas guy is pretty cool. Angry, ja, but he's a pretty chill guy." Gilbert chuckled. Vargas was what everyone at the restaurant called the boss. Vargas was a regular person. He wasn't anything out of the blue. Except for a curl on the left side of his head. These newbies had tried to grab it, and ended up getting fired. It was quite a show. Vargas was pissed. Gilbert and his "veterans" in the art of work still laugh about it, and warn the next generations that if they try to pull the curl, they're gonna get fired. It's felt like an urban legend. Except real.

"Do you promise?" Ludwig asked quietly. Gilbert looked at his younger brother. His younger brother who only wants to live a normal life. His younger brother who deserves to have a normal life.

"Ja. I promise." Gilbert smiled. Ludwig looked at him instantly.

"Pinky swear?" Ludwig seemed to request, holding out his pinky finger to Gilbert. Gilbert chuckled at it, before he raised his own, and the two interlocked.

"Pinky swear." Gilbert promised, once again. Ludwig, now reassured, smiled, releasing his pinky, and went up to his room. Gilbert sat on the couch. He loved his brother. He was just ten, but still was really smart. Gilbert was gonna make sure that his little brother was going to get into college. He was prepared to go through hell if it mean that Ludwig was going to live a better life than Gilbert's.

"Little squirt…" Gilbert chuckled to himself. He started to then go into the kitchen, and started to prepare dinner. It wasn't going to be anything large, it never was. But, hey, at least it's food.

"Hey! Ludwig! Abendessen!" Gilbert called, setting down the food onto a small circular table that was wobbly. The small pitter patter of footsteps belonging to Ludwig racing down the stairs filled the house. Gilbert didn't know why, but, Ludwig always said that his favourite time of the day was dinner. Gilbert laughed and had asked "Because of the food?", Ludwig only stared at him, saying nothing.

"Finally! I was hungry!" Ludwig announced.

"Ey! Prayers first! Then food!" Gilbert said, almost whacking the boy's hand with a wooden spoon. Ludwig nodded, setting his head down, and his hands clapped together. Gilbert did the same.

"Oh the dearly Lord above, we thank you for allowing us to survive yet another day, and for blessing us with these fine tickets for the circus. We thank you for the food, and the ability to sit with one another, without separation. Amen." Gilbert prayed aloud.

"Amen." Ludwig copied, and finally dinner began.

"How are your classes going?" Gilbert asked, trying to end the silence that never seemed to stay there long.

"Their going good! I don't like science though, it's really hard to understand." Ludwig scowled. Gilbert laughed.

"Science isn't my thing either. Even though I'm so awesome! Science isn't that awesome." Gilbert boasted. Ludwig rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Oh! But Anneliese is helping me with it. Along with Amili. Though, I don't really like Amili to be honest. She messes things up, and she tends to screw around." Ludwig said without a thought.

"Better not be telling her that, them girls are wild and fragile creatures, trust me." Gilbert said, taking a bite of bread. "I've been through many girls, and the moment you say something to upset them-" He snapped "-Gone! With the wind!"

"That's only you bruder. Besides, Amili isn't interested in me. She's interested in someone else." Ludwig said.

"Ah, your poor crushing heart!" Gilbert gasped. Ludwig turned red.

"It's not like that bruder! Jeez…" Ludwig looked away, eating his food without looking at his brother, who only laughed.

"No need to be a beet, kleiner bruder." Gilbert chuckled, reaching over the table to ruffle Ludwig's hair. Ludwig still looked a bit red.

"You're a arschloch." Ludwig grumbled. Gilbert looked at him amused.

"Did you just cuss at me? You know what I've said about cussing, ja?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig looked up quickly, nodding quite fast. "Well, too late now!" Gilbert said, standing up.

"Nein! Gilbert! Nein! No! Stop!" Ludwig started saying, removing himself from the table. Gilbert looked even more amused. "Not again!" Ludwig tried to get away, but ended up on a wall.

"Here comes the kitzeln monster!" Gilbert launched himself onto his younger brother, tickling him.

"Nein!" Ludwig yelled, laughing. "I'm too old for this!" He said in between laughs.

"No one is too old for this! Besides, you're still not old enough to cuss!" Gilbert laughed. The two continued having fun, before finally, Gilbert tuckered out.

"You really are an arschloch." Ludwig huffed, glaring at Gilbert amused.

"Ja, ja, call me the bad guy." Gilbert smirked, ruffling Ludwig's hair. Ludwig gave a smirk to his elder sibling.

"Can we just go back and eat?" He asked exasperated. Gilbert nodded, standing up, and lifting Ludwig up.

"Come on stinker." Gilbert chuckled. Today was a good day. Gilbert met this cool guy that paid him in tickets, Gilbert was able to complete his goal, Ludwig had a great day at school, the only thing that could end all this light would be the next day. Gilbert was gonna see if Vargas would let him take a day or two off to go to the circus. Gilbert prayed that Vargas said yes. He didn't want to disappoint his little brother.

* * *

A/N - I would like to state that I am not a christian, or in any relgion that does prayers. I hope that I did the Praying-Before-Eating correctly, but if not, then please, correct me. Also, I'm not German, any words used are just words that I had already knew from either friends or from common knowledge. Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll continue to do so! I've already got the next chapter ready, but I'll be posting it Next Week. I'll try to upload on Fridays, but they might leak into Saturdays. Possibly Sundays. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. He Fights

"Hurry up bruder, else you're gonna be late for breakfast!" Gilbert yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. The small house was filled with the scent of freshly made eggs and toast. Ludwig rushed down the stairs, his eyes were slightly drained. He jumped onto a creaky chair, and waited for the plate. Gilbert brought along the plates, and he sat down himself, and the two began to eat. Ludwig finished first, as he always did, in order to get ready for school. Gilbert's shift didn't start till later, so he wasn't in a particular rush. Today was gonna be a good day. As Ludwig walked out the door, ready for school, the brothers hugged and wished one another a farewell, leaving Gilbert alone. Gilbert stretched his arms, still a bit tired. He rubbed his head and made his way to the kitchen in order to clean up before he left. It wasn't as much as a chore as it was a hobby. Gilbert loved to clean. It came natural to him. He wasn't a clean freak, he wouldn't walk into a house and be disgusted, he'd just want to clean it. He never said that, in fear of being rude. Gilbert checked the clock, and decided to get ready. He turned on the radio, and headed upstairs. His room wasn't large, like his house, it mainly held the essentials and a few personal items, like his flute. Gilbert got dressed in his usual attire, a whitish grayish shirt with dark blue jeans. His shoes were a plain black, and seemed a bit too small for the German. Gilbert grabbed his bag, and headed downstairs. He took a look at the tickets that sat idly against the coffee table, which even though in the open, was safer there than anywhere else. Gilbert would keep them in his wallet, but, even at work there are thieves. Gilbert knew that Vargas would let him go to the circus, but he couldn't help but have second thoughts. He promised Ludwig this. Gilbert did a small pray asking for Vargas's permission to take a day or two off. He turned the radio off, and headed to work.

SouthEast wasn't a famous restaurant, it wasn't anything grand, it was just a restaurant that everyone knew had good food. Gilbert knew a few of his other employees, some were immigrants like him, others were "purebred" Americans. Either way, they all knew that they couldn't throw insults at one another until after their shifts. If Vargas caught 'em getting into fights during work hours, yikes, Gilbert remembered how bad Vargas's punishments could get. He was lucky he wasn't fired.

"Morning Gilbert." A buff blonde German greeted. His name was Siegfried.

"Morning Sigi. Vargas here yet?" Gilbert asked, staring at the German. Siegfried was born in the states, not originally from Germany, but his parents had came from there. Gilbert didn't know wether to be terrified of the guy or to joke with the dude. Sometimes his personalities would just switch in seconds. One second he's happy and jokey, the next he's sour and quiet. Weird guy.

"Nein, I was just opening up, I guess we can get to cleaning." Siegfried was incharge of the door, something Vargas should do, but the guy never came early to do anything, which the employees didn't really mind. It gave them a little free time to do whatever they want.

"Are you excited about the circus?" Gilbert asked, switching to German. He didn't feel like English.

"I guess. Lucy wants to go." Siegfried shrugged. Lucy was an Italian woman that no one wanted to mess with. She was headstrong, pretty brutal, and a huge woman rights activist. Not that it was bad or anything. Gilbert didn't know how Siegfried got with her. Their personalities were so different from one another.

"I'm gonna take Ludwig." Gilbert said, feeling pride in his chest. "He's never been to one, and I want him to be amazed." Gilbert said dreamily. Siegfried made something that was almost a chuckle, before finally opening the door, and the two started to work. Gilbert started to put the chairs down, and place the outdoor table and chairs outside, along with cleaning the place up a bit. Siegfried made his way into the kitchen to make sure nothing went wrong with anything. After a while some of the other workers came in. They had all gotten to their jobs, the older ones started to cook up the food, and work with the stoves, the younger, mainly the siblings, all started to just clean and help in the kitchen. Gilbert put on his best serving outfit, which was just an apron, and grabbed his pen and paper. His fellow waitress, one of the French sisters on his street, Lucille, looked exhausted.

"You good there Lucille?" Gilbert asked her, in English, a smile on his face.

"I am fine Gilbert. I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Lucille yawned, lazily making her way into the kitchen. Gilbert looked at her, but decided not to press. Some people just need to have their own lives. Gilbert did another check on all the tables, making sure they're clean, and waited for Vargas. They weren't really allowed to open up without him, so most of the employees would just talk and grab a pot of coffee or two.

"Hey Gil," Lucille came up, holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Lu, how's it going?" Gilbert asked, taking a sip from his own coffee. Needed more sugar.

"Nothing much, just ya know, elder sibling responsibilities." Lucille sighed, her eyes were drained.

"Is everything alright between you and Michelle?" Gilbert asked. Lucille seemed a bit graceful that he asked.

"No. Not really. Michelle hasn't been attending school these days, escaping down towards the beach. It's often now where police will drag her home, and basically lecture me about raising my own sister. I don't know what to do. Michelle has a bright future ahead of her, and she isn't doing much with it. I just…" She paused, "I wish that I could do more." Lucille crumbled. Gilbert held her hand, she held it to hold back the tears in her blue sulken eyes.

"It's okay Lu. You're a great sister." Gilbert comforted, "Michelle is just going through that rebellious stage. With no parents to act out on, you're her next candidate. Just try to communicate more, and maybe make a deal or two. Trust me." Gilbert told her, talking slow for her to understand. Lucille wiped a loose tear from her face, moving her glasses a little, before stepping back.

"Merci Gilbert. Sometimes I forget that you're actually smart." Was all she said, before giggling away. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Lucille was a good lady. She was polite, can cook, and just overall awesome. But Gilbert didn't feel that way towards her. He never felt that way towards anybody. He's never seen a girl that he'd like to date, so he kept it that way. It never bothered him. Afterall, there were more important things on his mind than getting a girl.

"Good morning all ya assholes." Vargas stormed in, a smile on his face. Some of us greeted him back, a few of us grimaced, but we all knew the day had begun.

Gilbert worked his ass off. He was lucky enough today to get actual good customers instead of assholes who were racists towards him. He wasn't foreign to younger kids looking at him weirdly, and calling him names, but when adults did it, it upset him worse. Since adults are, ya know, supposed to be "nice" and "polite". But instead, they act childish.

"Can I take your order?" Gilbert would ask to the customers flowing into the tables, and of course, they would answer. Once in a while one would stare at him, either bewildered by the fact he might be a ghost, or that he was German. Or perhaps both. Gilbert settled himself down in the kitchen, taking a glass of water to himself.

"Having fun?" Siegfried chuckled at the exhausted albino.

"All the fun in the world…" Gilbert smiled sarcastically. "Hey is Vargas in his office?" Gilbert asked, hoping to have a word with him.

"Ja, but he seems ta be a bit on the angry side of things." Siegfried warned. Gilbert collapsed again. Maybe after his shift, or his next break, he could ask the main man. He needed to do it soon before anyone else asks first. Else he would break his promise with Ludwig. Gilbert had thought about just skipping work, but, he didn't want to suffer the consequences. What's worse? Breaking a promise that can be revived, or, suffering through the fault of no work, with no money coming in. Gilbert knew exactly which one held more importance over him. Gilbert continued on with his job, talking with a few other employees, and got his pay worth. By the end of his shift, Gilbert was exhausted. Sure he liked to work, better than doing nothing, but it still wiped him out. Gilbert made his way to Vargas's office.

"Mr. Vargas?" Gilbert knocked on the door. There were a few rattles and movement, before Vargas allowed him in. Gilbert opened the door to find Vargas's roommate, Antonio, inside the office.

"Si Gilbert?" Vargas sighed, he seemed as tired as Gilbert was.

"Ah, sir, the circus is coming, and I was wondering-"

"You want to go to the circus?" Antonio intervened. Gilbert nodded. "Ah! Isn't that amazing!" Antonio turned to Vargas, "Remember when you-?" Vargas immediately stopped him.

"How many days?" Vargas eyed the German.

"One. Maybe. If I get more money, maybe two?" Gilbert shrugged. Vargas was silent for a moment.

"I want you to take the week off." Gilbert looked at him in shock.

"But sir-?" Vargas cut him off harshly.

"You want to spend time with that little brother of yours right? School is gonna be cut next week. Giving ya some quality time with him." Vargas closed his eyes wistfully. "Now, ragazzo, if you want to take the week off, then say so. The other workers are gonna be staying, since they don't really wanna go out there, and since some are too poor to." Vargas stared at Gilbert, his eyes intent. Gilbert hadn't remembered when the asshole Italian was, well, this nice before. Gilbert grinned, said thank you, and retreated out the door. Before he left, he caught wind of the last words Antonio and Vargas shared.

"Aren't you just nice Lovi~ Are we gonna-?"

"No. I told you. I ain't going back to that place, idiota. Ever."

Gilbert put up his uniform quickly, however, before he could make his final escape, Lucille was waiting at the door.

"Gilbert. I was waiting for you." Lucille said, her face was solemn.

"Oh, heya Lu. Do you need something?" Gilbert asked, respectfully.

"I was wondering, if you don't mind," She shrunk, "If you could walk me home?" Lucille had a bit of fear in her voice. Gilbert immediately knew something was wrong.

"Of course." Gilbert said, his voice became tougher, stronger. He had to be on alert. Lucille's face was full of relief as her shoulders relaxed.

"Merci…" She whispered. Gilbert smiled at her, and took her hand. It was a gentleman thing to do.

After a few blocks away from SouthEast, the two had just held hands in silence.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Gilbert asked, after making sure that no one was in the area. Lucille shook her head, almost falling into tears.

"Some boys from a few blocks, the rich boys, have been giving me comments, and even trying to touch me. I've been trying to make sure that I wake up early enough to where they aren't around, but somehow, they just keep finding themselves towards me. If there wasn't a link fence between us, I don't know what would happen to me." Lucille confessed, tears falling down her face. Gilbert had never seen her like this. She always had such a poker face, as expected from someone who can win at almost any gambling game, but to see her like this was, soul crushing. Gilbert hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, Lu. I'm here. I'll make sure to walk you from your home to work, and then back home everyday." Gilbert said, his voice was stern. Lucille hugged him back, a smile on her face.

"Merci." She said, and the two began to discuss normal topics.

"Hey Sexy where you at?" A voice called from in front of the two teens. Lucille tightened up, she squeezed Gilbert's hand.

"Can't wait ta look at ya Miss Hotty Hot!" Another voice came. Gilbert snarled in disgust. He could tell from the view of where these boys were, they couldn't seem Gilbert. The two teens came into an Alley, and Gilbert could catch a good glimpse of the boys. They saw him.

"Ah shit." One said, he had reddish brownish hair, and piercing on his lips and eyebrows. The other boy, he was more lean and didn't actually seem that bad. He looked normal, besides the glint of smug in his eyes and smirk.

"Oi! Bring that pretty little thing to us! We wanna get a closer look!" The boy called out. Gilbert grimaced, anger pounded in his head. He looked over at Lucille, who only stared at him.

"Follow my lead. Stay behind me. No matter what happens, do not come over." Gilbert whispered to her. Lucille nodded. Gilbert gently lead her towards the fence, she stayed behind him. He felt protective. Lucille was his friend. She was just a teen, like him, raising a kid. They were made to be kids. Not adults.

"Hey! The White Piece of Shit can listen!" The boy with reddish-brownish hair commented. Gilbert wanted to jump over that fence and beat the shit out of those boys.

"Bring the darling little thing over here." The other boy said, his voice of lust. Gilbert stepped forward, letting go of Lucille.

"I would," Gilbert said, making sure that his German accent was as thick as he could make it, "But I don't think two assholes like yourselves deserve to be anywhere near her." Gilbert snarled. The boys were taken aback at first, before the reddish-brownish boy started to laugh.

"Did a kraut just fucking tell me what to do?" The boy laughed. Gilbert stood his ground. "Listen here ya fucking Nazi, this is America, home of the fucking awesome. We men get to do what we want, while ya Germans and ladies just sit down and do exactly as we say." The boy continued to laugh, a dangerous eye in his glint.

"Then jump over this fence, and make me." Gilbert snarled. He quickly turned to Lucille. "Go to Emma. NOW!" He yelled, surprising Lucille, who quickly sprinted off. The other boy was pissed.

"Ya fucking Nazi dumbass!" The other boy yelled, scrambling up the fence. The reddish-brownish haired boy followed. From another world perspective, 2 v 1, not good. However, Gilbert was tough. If Lucille made it to Emma's, two others will be joining his side. He needed to stall.

"I was gonna get laid tonight you piece of shit!" The reddish-brownish haired boy yelled, attacking Gilbert, who barely dodged. He grabbed the boy and bent him down, putting a knee into his stomach. Wasn't used to fighting. Or just really bad at it. The other boy seemed more accustomed to the life of fighting. He was more vigilant, relaxed. Gilbert waited till he swung first. Mistake. The boy was fast. He immediately uppercutted Gilbert, he felt himself bite his tongue. Gilbert jumped back, wiping a bit of blood from his face. He started to attack the boy, punching, dodging, kicking. It was as if the two were dancing, they were in sync. A few times the boy would slip up and Gilbert was able to give him a new one, but, alas, Gilbert would also slip up. This time he slipped up good. He forgot about the reddish-brownish haired boy, who came up from behind him, and pinned him to the wall. Gilbert tried to let out a yell, but stopped himself. Yelling was a sign of weakness. Gilbert struggled in the boy's grip, a little surprised that he was so strong. Then Gilbert realized, they were a duo. Obviously. One was a distraction, the other was too sneak behind and catch their opponent off guard. He fell for something so simple. As Gilbert continued to struggle, the fast boy started to pound in him. Throwing insults at the almost defenseless German.

"You're a real son of a bitch? You know that?" The boy screeched into his ear. Gilbert spat blood onto him. The boy punched Gilbert's face again.

"You're a real pervert. You piece of horse shit!" Gilbert snarled. More time. Just a bit more time.

"I'mma turn you into a piece of horse shit!" The boy yelled, raising his fist once more, Gilbert closed his eyes, as to lighten the damage, but nothing happened. Gilbert smirked.

"Dammit Gilbert." Ned sighed, holding onto the rich boy's arm. "You really like getting yourself into trouble don't you?" Ned said, throwing the boy back. The reddish-brownish haired boy tensed, as if he was going to fight this tall guy, but decided against it, and immediately let Gilbert go. Gilbert fell to the ground, before being lifted up by Lux. Ned's younger brother.

"Wow Gil. I thought you'd last longer!" Lux chuckled, a smile on his face. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Ja, ja, rub it in why don't you?" Gilbert laughed. The rich boys immediately headed for the fence, when Ned stopped them.

"Heard you boys were messing with one of our girls' on this street." Ned said, his voice was low and filled with anger. The boys spat at him. Wrong move. Ned immediately took their heads and hauled it into the fence. He got close to them. Gilbert could barely hear what he was saying, but decided to ask later. Lux helped Gilbert get his grounds, before walking over to Ned. Ned threw the boys onto the ground, and finally they scattered off.

"I forgot how scary you can get big bro!" Lux grinned. Ned nodded, and the three of them headed back to their homes.

"You're a good guy Gilbert." Ned said as they closed to home.

"Danke." Gilbert thanked him, a large smile on his face. It was pretty rare when Ned would compliment him like that.

"Lucille wants to say her thanks to you. Though, I feel like she's even more scared now, thinking them boys might come back for revenge." Lux commented.

"Then I'll be there for her!" Gilbert almost yelled, "The awesome me will make sure all girls are safe here!" Gilbert roared. Lux rolled his eyes, but smiled at the proud German.

"Yeah, you do whatever you do Gil. Just, keep Lucille safe. Along with Michelle. We can take care of our sister!" Lux said, his eyes boar deep. Gilbert nodded. On their street, they were family. They protect one another, and to let some rich assholes mess with their girls, them rich boys got what was coming to them. No one hurt these girls.

"Ludwig is with Emma. He got home when Lucille got to us." Ned said, glancing at Gilbert.

"It was kinda scary seeing Lucille walk up to us in tears and blabbering about how ya was fighting. I mean, it's Poker-Face-LuLu, I'm pretty sure any emotion from her is kinda scary, or weird." Lux explained. Gilbert nodded. Seeing her in terror and tears wasn't something he wanted to see on her anyday. He would rather see her smile.

"Gilbert!" Emma called, running away from her garden and towards the German. She immediately hugged him, holding him tight.

"You are such a good person. But a dumbass." Emma smiled, she also looked like she was gonna cry.

"Please don't cry too Emma. I've had enough female tears today." Gilbert jokes, Emma smiled at him, before punching him.

"Don't be rude. Now, come on, Lucille and Ludwig are inside. I made some pastries!" Emma smiled, her eyes still a pit puffy. Gilbert nodded, and followed the siblings inside, where Gilbert was immediately hugged, once more, by Lucille.

"Thank you…" She said softly. Gilbert chuckled a bit, hugging her back. The two pulled away, and they ate the sweets.

"Hey Luddy, how was school?" Gilbert asked, grabbing a cookie from off a plate. Ludwig looked him up and down.

"Amili got into another fight today. Some boy was being mean to her, so she beat him up." Ludwig shrugged. Gilbert smirked at that. Looks like he wasn't the only on with bruises today.

"What was the kid doing?" Gilbert asked, leaning back in his chair.

"He kept trying to pull her hair." Ludwig shrugged, grabbing another cookie.

"What did you do about it?" Gilbert asked, his voice heavy.

"I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then Amili hit him. It was kinda funny." Ludwig gave a small chuckle. Gilbert laughed.

"Well, I got into a fight today too." Gilbert said, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm back with the aid kit!" Emma said, rushing into the kitchen. "Now, come over here, I don't wanna move." Emma said, falling onto an old antique chair, beckening Gilbert over, who, reluctantly, complied with her command. Emma grabbed his face and started to patch it up, putting ointment here or there to stop infections, placing a bandage some places as too hide the bruises.

"Emma, if you put even another bandage on me, I'll be ready for Halloween." Gilbert joked, Emma shot him a humoured glare, placing a bandage on his mouth.

"Quiet when the doctor's working." Emma hushed him, Gilbert gave a chuckle, before obeying the rules of unspoken silence. As that's exactly what silence is.

After a while of chatting and just messing around, Gilbert decided that it was probably time for he and Ludwig to go back home. Lucille agreed, thinking about Michelle, doing God knows what.

"Thanks for the sweets Emma!" Gilbert waved off, carrying his tired little brother.

"Au revoir Gilbert! Have a good night!" Emma smiled at the boys.

As the two brothers walked into their house, Ludwig immediately spun on his heels, and turned to his brother, who already knew the question that he had been wanting to ask ever since he got home from school.

"Well?" Ludwig poked, "What did he say?" Gilbert pretended to give a face worthy of despair.

"He said… He said…" Gilbert pretended to choke on his words, the face of both utter disappointment and hatred on his brother's face was priceless, "He said I can have the week off." Gilbert said, still in the same tone of sadness. Ludwig looked as though he was about to storm off and yell something when he stopped mid thought. He looked at Gilbert, glaring at him. Ludwig punched Gilbert in the stomach.

"Ow! Ow! Soft zone! Not there!" Gilbert cried in pain, over exaggerating. Ludwig turned away from his brother.

"You arschloch!" Ludwig stuck out his tongue, heading up towards his room. Gilbert laughed, before heading towards the kitchen to start dinner. As Gilbert was cooking dinner, he realized something. If Vargas had given him the following week off, then, what about Lucille? Who would walk with her? Gilbert thought that maybe, no matter what, he would do it, but then that would interfere with quality brother time. But what it really worth it to let a girl walk alone, fear that the boys will come back, just to spend time with his brother? Well, obviously it was no, but still. Gilbert thought about it rationally. In the morning he could totally do it. It would give Ludwig some time to pack up whatever he needs, and then they can get going as they walk with Lucille. It was after her shift that was his worry. What if he forgot? Or if he ran late? How would he forgive himself? How would Lucille forgive him? Gilbert made a mental note to never forget. To keep it in his mind at all times. He knew it would be a bit hard to do, but he was gonna do it.

"Ludwig! Dinner's ready!"

After prayers and food, Ludwig, wiped out, headed once more up into his room, while Gilbert laid himself onto the old moldy couch. Gilbert sighed and stared into the air, wincing a couple of times as he moved around, the bruises still fresh, along with a cut or two. He could hear exactly what Vargas would say to him.

"You dumbass! How will people like it if a bruised kid came into work and served them? Why do you always get into fights? I know you did it for Lucille, but still! No. You are to work in the back. I don't want business failing because you got hurt!" Gilbert continued to mock Vargas in his head. Even though Gilbert did like him, the guy got on his nerves. Gilbert sighed, shutting his eyes. He deserved to dream.

* * *

A/N I hope you enjoyed and will continue to read this story! And don't worry! This wasn't a filler chapter, this actually has meaning for the future, so be prepared! The circus is upon us! As this story takes place in 1982, if anyone out there is a huge history nerd, as I'm more of a geography nerd, please tell me if I'm doing any history incorrectly. I want to make sure this is as realistic as possible. Any information is helpful! Chapter Three is on it's way!


	3. He Flies

Days had passed since the fight, and so far no sign of the boys. Lucille was still thankful that Gilbert always walked with her, even though it seemed the coast was clear. Gilbert only nodded, acting as though he was guard dog. Lucille was part of his family. Maybe not blood related, but they were definitely family. Soon enough, the first week of the Carnival began. Gilbert had never seen his small town any buisier until now. People flocked to the streets, shops closing down, children trying to break away from their parents, it seemed as busy as the great New York City itself. After walking Lucille to work, the two brothers raced towards the gates. They could see the tents from their house, along with all the magical rides that they were excited to go on. Gilbert had gained and worked for some money beforehand, in order to pay for food and excitement. As the two finally reached the gatekeeper, he looked kinda old, especially with his large nose, he stared at the boys.

"We have tickets sir!" Gilbert grinned, reaching into his pockets, before scowling. Ludwig rolled up behind him.

"They're right here sir." Ludwig said, handing the man his tickets. The man looked at the tickets, then at them.

"Ya kids sure these your tickets?" The man asked.

"Ja. They are." Gilbert said, defensive. "Why would ya say they weren't?" Gilbert glared.

"These tickets are for a week long. _You_ kids shouldn't have these." The man glared back. Gilbert looked astonished. He didn't know Alfred had given him a week's worth ticket. He thought they were only for a day.

"But! I earned those tickets for mein bruder and I!" Gilbert almost yelled. The man stood from his booth.

"If you don't leave right now I'll-"

"Gilbert!" A cheery voice called from inside the carnival grounds.

"Alfred!" Gilbert waved as the American raced towards them. The man stiffened.

"You know these two?" The man asked. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah. Come on Vikkie! Let 'em in!" Alfred said, almost as if he was commanding him to. The man, "Vikkie", glared at the German boys, before turning back to Alfred.

"Alfred, for the last time, it's Viktor. Not Vikkie." Viktor turned to the Germans, "And, just get outta here, you're holding up the line." Viktor sighed, getting back to work. The boys retreated into the carnival, away from the scary booth man.

"Danke Alfred! I don't know if we would've been able to get in!" Gilbert thanked. Alfred swatted his hand.

"Ah! It's nothing. We're friends after all! Now, come on! I've been waiting to show you around all day!" Alfred almost walked off before looking at Ludwig. "Oh! Hiya! Ya must be Ludwig, right?" Alfred asked, crouching down.

"Ja." Ludwig said, shyly looking down, clinging onto Gilbert.

"Sorry, he's shy to new people." Gilbert said apologetically. Alfred jumped up.

"Not a problem, now come on!" Alfred said excited. The boys ran around the place, and to Gilbert's surprise, he didn't have to pay a penny, even though he wanted too. Alfred said he had everything covered, but Gilbert didn't want to feel as though he was mooching on the guy that was helping him.

"Are you sure I can't pay? I can!" Gilbert defended himself, or more like his pride, "I am AWESOME and all!" Gilbert smiled, Ludwig rolled his eyes. Alfred laughed at that, though not in a rude way.

"Yeah, you may be awesome, but-" Alfred stepped onto a piece of wood, "I'm the HERO!" Alfred jumped back onto the ground, some people looked at them, but paid no mind.

"You are all idiots." Ludwig mumbled. Gilbert snickered, along with Alfred.

"You can be my sidekick!" Alfred said, holding out his hand. Ludwig looked at it for a second, before looking at Gilbert. Gilbert nodded, encouraging him to take the American's hand.

"Be a kid." Gilbert smiled. Ludwig nodded, and grabbed Alfred's hand.

"Awesome! As from this moment, you're my sidekick!" Alfred said, picking the boy up and spinning him around. Gilbert laughed, while Ludwig screamed and laughed at the same time.

"Alright Alfred, that's enough. Don't want him puking now." Gilbert said as the spinning got more intense. Alfred stopped and nodded. Good thing too. Had the spinning gone longer, Gilbert would've socked him. Friend or not. The three boys began to explore some more when Alfred checked the time. His face paled.

"Oh shit. Uh, guys I'd better go! I'll be back!" As Alfred raced off he looked back, and yelled, "Make sure you guys come to the large tent!" Gilbert nodded and the boys walked to the largest tent. It was familiar to Gilbert. It still had the same red, green, and white stripes all over it, but it had faded apparently over the years. Gilbert paid for entry, slightly happy that Alfred wasn't paying for him. He still needed to pay Al back, but, Gilbert decided to do it later. The brothers were early enough to grab one of the front seats. Ludwig sat down excitedly. Gilbert remembered the night that had still affected his mind of years ago. The spins, the tricks, the excitement in the air. It was amazing. Gilbert looked at his younger brother, he was looking around, getting his surroundings. He looked like an actual kid. He wasn't some orphaned kid in a trashy neighborhood full of immigrants. He was a kid. An actual kid. As more people started to pile in, the lights suddenly dimmed low. Some people whistled in excitement. Others hushed. The main two lights started to move around, as if searching for someone.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A hidden voice called out.

"_No way…_" Gilbert thought to himself.

"Welcome one and all! Big and Small!" The voice called out again, it was very familiar to the German brothers. The lights found themselves stuck in the middle. A boy, around the age of Gilbert, stood there. Blonde hair stuck out from a large top hat, his clothes were a bright red, like any ringmaster. Ludwig gasped.

"It's Alfred!" Ludwig smiled, shaking his brother's arm.

"Welcome to the Jones's circus!" Alfred yelled, bowing slightly. The crowd cheered. Alfred seemed to scan the crowd until laying his eyes on the brothers, and then winking. Alfred jumped right back up and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome dear people, to a world unlike ours. You could go to any circus, any carnival, any festival, but still never see one as quite as interesting as this one. In the Jones's Circus we experiment with the old and mix it with the new!" Alfred continued, "But first, let us introduce our first main attraction, he's large, he's tall, he's the strongest man alive!" The lights flickered into one of the entrances, where a large man, with a large nose, stepped out. At first Gilbert thought he was Viktor, from the ticket booth, but from closer inspection, he was a totally different person. He had white hair along with a scarf trailing behind him. He didn't look that strong.

"Hello my dear strong friend!" Alfred laughed, stepping over to the "strongest man". The man nodded at him, and started to grab things that a normal person couldn't carry. Then a woman stepped from behind the scenes. She had long blonde hair and a small white bow on it. She started to do strange things with her bodies, bending them ways they shouldn't bend, some kids in the crowd gasped and gagged. She did flips and tricks, before making her way towards the man. He stayed completely still as she jumped onto his back, climbing to the point where her feet were still upon his shoulders. She grabbed his head and started to do a handstand. Gilbert was in awe. He didn't remember anything like this when he was younger. The woman then started to jump using his arms, the crowd gasped. She then only put one hand on the man head as the man started to proceed with picking things up. It looked like something in a comic. Where it couldn't be real. When the two were done the crowd cheered. Gilbert and Ludwig clapped. Alfred reappeared and bowed.

"Give a warm thanks to the Strongest Man and The Belarusian Spider!" The crowd cheered. Gilbert thought to himself that there was no way that the rest of the show could top that. He was wrong. Act after act, there was such fun and delight in the air. There were elephants and animals, magicians and such. It was awesome. Almost as awesome as Gilbert himself. Gilbert looked down to his brother who was obviously enjoying himself. Gilbert checked his busted watch, in an hour or two he had to get Lucille. During times where there wasn't any school, the shifts were longer. Gilbert looked back into the crowd. He thought the show was over, but he was confused. Where was the Volare Italiani? Were they not in the show anymore? Clowns started to do tricks and stunts, trying to make the audience laugh, which they did, but soon they left the large tent, and Alfred came back out.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman, now, the moment you've all be waiting for!" Alfred yelled, Gilbert grinned. Here they come. "The one, the only, Volare Italian!" Italian? Only one? The crowd almost went wild when they saw a figure standing on a large tightrope. Gilbert couldn't see well as to who was actually on top, but he knew that it had to be one of those kids that he'd seen from long ago. The lights shined onto the figure, who reflected blue sparkles, that must have been on their suit. They fell. Some people gasped, including Ludwig, but Gilbert knew better. Ludwig was going to get a show. The figure gained their balance by grabbing onto a swing that had come to them. They grabbed onto it and did a backflip. The crowd cheered. It went down for the next few minutes, more flips, more backflips, everything you could do with wings. Gilbert was in awe at the movement of the acrobat. Just as Gilbert thought the show would end, the acrobat was given a longer swing, much longer, one that could almost hit the floor, except for a few ten feet. The acrobat jumped off the long pole they had, and swung to the crowd, directly in front of Gilbert.

Their eyes met. A soft brownish goldish to a red. Gilbert caught a full view of the acrobat. He had brown hair, that fell back as the air pushed him. His leotard was a bright blue, with puffy dark blue ribbons lacing behind him. He even had something of a small little curl that swung on the right side of his head. The acrobat smiled at him, his face was covered in makeup, giving off a galaxy vibe. Gilbert felt Ludwig tugging on his sleeves, and that's when he realized it was the end of the show.

"Bruder, bruder!" Ludwig tugged, "Alfred wants to show us something! We have an hour!" Ludwig seemed to complain. Gilbert smiled at his younger brother, still not relieved of the sight that had held him in trance. He needed to meet the acrobat who had done this to him.

As the brothers made their way onto the ground, Alfred ran up to them, still in his costume.

"Wasn't that awesome!" Alfred grinned.

"You arschloch! Why didn't' you tell us you were in the show?" Gilbert punched Alfred softly in the arm.

"Cause my old man wouldn't let me. Now, come on! As Ringleader, I can let you guys backstage!" Alfred grabbed onto the brothers' wrists and dragged them into the backstage of the tent. Gilbert couldn't believe his eyes. All the performers were getting undressed and losing their makeup. Alfred dragged the boys to the Strongest Man.

"Ivan! Ivan! You gotta meet my friend and his little bro!" Alfred basically screamed. The Strongest Man, Ivan, looked down at the boys, before giving a little smile.

"Ah, Hallo, you must be Alfred's new friend? He does enjoy making them." He had a Russian accent, Gilbert was a bit taken aback. Ivan had noticed. "Please don't mind the accent, I promise, I am not a communist." Ivan smiled. Gilbert gave a hesitant smile.

"Ja, sorry, we don't get many Russians here in Cheshire." Gilbert laughed, Ivan smiled.

"Ah! A German. I guess you know all too well about miscommunication then?" Ivan asked. Gilbert nodded.

"You wouldn't believe how many times I've been called a Nazi." Gilbert gave an exaggerated sigh. The two laughed while Alfred and Ludwig stood there confused.

"Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you two." Ivan waved goodbye, "Oh! Alfred, Arthur wants to see you after you show your guests around!" Alfred groaned.

"Tell the old man I'll get to it later!" Alfred yelled back. "Come on!" Alfred said to Gilbert, "I want ya to meet Natalya! And my bro Mattie!"

The next thirty minutes was spent being introduced to all of the performers and backstagemen. Matthew, or Mattie, was Alfred's brother, who worked mainly in the lighting. Matthew had mentioned that he preferred to stay invisible and help his brother. Natalya was the Belarusian Spider, foster sister of Ivan, and another woman named Iryuna. She seemed a lot more scary in person. Gilbert was a bit intrigued to find out that kids had also worked backstage. A girl named Wendy and a, uh, person? named Alexis worked on the posters. Alfred told Gilbert that Wendy was the younger sister of their animal keeper, Alfred's cousin, Jett, who had come from Australia to help with the circus. A lot of the performers, Gilbert noticed, were related.

"What about the acrobat?" Gilbert asked, a little hastily. He wanted to meet him badly. Alfred only smiled.

"He's this way!" Alfred rushed to a small trailer and knocked on it, "Oi! Feli! I got some fans!" Alfred called.

"Just a minute!" A voice called from inside. It sounded as though it was sang. The door opened and popped out was the same acrobat, but without his costume. He wore just an overgrown peach sweater with sweats. No makeup.

"Ciao! You must be Ludwig and Gilbert! I've heard much about you! It's so nice to meet you!" Feliciano stepped down off the trailer and shook Gilbert's hand.

"Nice to meet you too…" Gilbert grinned. Ludwig looked at Feliciano.

"Hallo." He mumbled.

"You don't have to be shy sweetheart!" Feliciano smiled, bending down to Ludwig's level. Ludwig wiggled a bit, before looking at Feliciano.

"How do you…" He started to say, turning red, "How do you fly?" He asked. Gilbert smiled. Feliciano chuckled slightly.

"Well, it takes years of practice, let me tell you. But, I was mainly raised in it. My family was pretty popular back in the day, but, we've all gone our separate ways. I'm the last one who does this." Feliciano smiled, but his eyes were full of sadness and loss.

"You did amazing." Gilbert blurted out. Smooth. Real smooth. Feliciano darted his ways up to Gilbert's, causing Gilbert to turn slightly pink.

"Grazie! I know everyone here usually says that, but it's always nice when someone else does it." Feliciano smiled. Gilbert turned a bit more red.

"Well, what do ya think of my friends?" Alfred asked, including himself back into the mix.

"I think they're amazing!" Feliciano said, "And… Very cute." Felciano stared directly at Gilbert.

"I know right! They're great! Welp, sorry for wasting your time Feli, I gotta show them my old man." Alfred seemed to grimace. Feliciano laughed and waved goodbye, and then returned back into his trailer. Gilbert's heart was beating quickly. Feliciano… Feliciano… What a wonderful name. Gilbert checked the time and almost froze. Lucille would be getting off her shift in a few minutes.

"Alfred! We have to leave!" Gilbert said, his voice accidentally got louder by mistake. Alfred jumped.

"What? Why?"

"I promised someone I would walk them home from work so they wouldn't get attacked!" Gilbert sputtered, "I'm really sorry! But, we'll be back tomorrow! Promise! Come on Ludwig!" Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's wrists. "Danke Alfred! I'll pay you back!" Alfred looked a bit sad, but smiled back at him, yelling he'd better come back.

Gilbert rushed with Ludwig on his back to SouthEast. He was gonna be late. He was gonna be a terrible person. The sun was getting quicker and quicker as it started to hide behind the other side of the world. Gilbert was almost out of breath when he made it to the restaurant, just was Lucille had been waiting outside.

"I'm sorry! Got-" He gasped, "Held up! Won't happen, again!" Gilbert said, breathing in between words.

"It's alright Gilbert. I just got out here." Lucille said, "But still, you should always be on time! No matter what!" She said, her voice stern. Gilbert nodded.

"I know! I'm sorry! Please don't tell Emma!" Gilbert whined. Lucille glared at him, but soon smiled.

"It's okay. You were at the circus, I probably would've been late too. Now, let's go, Michelle is waiting for me." Lucille. Gilbert nodded, continuing to carry Ludwig on his back.

"It was to much fun Luci!" Ludwig laughed, "There was a lot of candy!" He said, his voice sounded exhausted.

"Oh my, that does sound amazing." Lucille said, amusing the boy. Ludwig nodded.

"There was also this nice guy named Alfred! I'm his sidekick. He's also a, uh…" Ludwig paused, "Ring leader!" Lucille scanned the boys.

"The ring leader?" She asked, a small smile on her face, with a quizzical look. Ludwig nodded.

"He says he's a hero. I'm his sidekick. Gil let me be his sidekick!"

"That's, quite interesting Ludwig." She smiled, "I'm sure now you can keep your brother out of trouble?" She asked.

"Oh. Definitely." Ludwig giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey! I was good today!" Gilbert whined. Lucille gave a small chuckle. Minutes passed and the three were back in their neighborhood.

"Well, have a nice night Gilbert. And don't be late tomorrow. You never know what can happen." Lucille said sternly. Gilbert nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, goodnight you two." She waved off and headed to her house.

Ludwig kicked off his shoes the moment the brothers' walked into their home.

"I'm exhausted…" He whined, falling face first into the couch. Gilbert laughed, plopping down next to his brother.

"You hungry?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig shook his head. "Good enough for me." Gilbert smirked, relaxing on the couch, closing his eyes.

Gilbert felt his eyes open when he heard a small quivering voice.

"Bruder…?" The voice sniffed. Gilbert shot up immediately and saw his brother crying silently next to him.

"Hey! Hey, what's wrong?" Gilbert asked quietly, wiping away his brother's tears.

"I had the nightmare again…" Ludwig swallowed. Gilbert sighed and pulled his brother close.

"I know you miss Vater, but, come on. You can't dwell on it forever." Gilbert cooed. Their father had died a few years back, before their mom left for a trip and never came back. Ludwig wasn't old enough to know what to do when a man was on the ground not breathing.

"I still see him Bruder…" Ludwig sniffed, tears continued to leak from his eyes, getting Gilbert's clothes wet. If Gilbert had a wish, it would be to make Ludwig no longer feel guilt. Gilbert held Ludwig close to him and rocked him back and forth.

"It's alright." Gilbert whispered, staring at the clock. It was barely even past midnight. "How long were you awake?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know…" Ludwig said, rubbing his eyes. Gilbert sighed again and clenched his brother harder. God he hated seeing him cry like this. It made him feel so… Unawesome.

"Come on, sidekicks don't cry." Gilbert said, laying Ludwig on his legs, trying to get him to go back to sleep. "Sidekicks are awesome!" Gilbert chuckled lightly. Ludwig snuggled into Gilbert's legs, slowly closing his eyes.

"They're as awesome as their heroes!" Gilbert said, thinking of Alfred, "And their brother." Gilbert added. He felt Ludwig squirm and looked up at him, Ludwig's eyes were barely open.

"But Gil…" Ludwig yawned, "You are my hero." And Ludwig was asleep.

* * *

**A/N This was such a fun chapter to make. And I hadn't originally planned that ending, but when it popped up in my head, I needed to have it. I love my babs so much. Also, yes, 2ps will be included in this, along with Nyos. I won't add OCs even though 2Ps are bascially OCs, I'll be using the Fanon versions. And yay! Gil and Feli finally met! Tune in next week! Sorry for the lateness!**


End file.
